sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan (franchise)
|films = * Tink (TBA) }} |tv = Once Upon a Time (2011–present) |atv = Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) |games = Walt Disney's Peter Pan: A Game of Adventure |vgs = * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) * Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (2009) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010) * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2014) }} |soundtracks = |music = Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust (2012) |toys = |attractions = * Pixie Hollow (2008–present) * Following the Leader with Peter Pan (2012–present) }} |footnotes = Work where this franchise's characters or settings appeared as part of a crossover, or has characters based on those from this franchise. Also part of the Disney Fairies franchise }}Peter Pan is a Disney, Universal Studios and Warner Bros. media franchise based on J. M. Barrie's original play and novel, which officially commenced with the 1953 theatrical film Peter Pan. The spin-off film series Tinker Bell has continued this franchise into the 21st century. The franchise is about Peter Pan, a boy who lives in Neverland and refuses to enter the human world and grow up. He takes Wendy Darling's family to his home and shows them around, and together they aim to foil the plan of the evil Captain Hook. The character Tinker Bell is also part of the Disney Fairies franchise. Films ''Peter Pan'' (1953) Peter Pan is a 1953 theatrical film based on the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by J. M. Barrie. ''The Peter Pan Story'' The Peter Pan Story is a promotional featurette released in the lead up to the 1953 film, which serves as a behind-the-scenes look at the film's production. ''Return to Never Land'' (2002) Return to Never Land is a 2002 theatrical film which serves as a sequel to the 1953 film. ''Tinker Bell'' (film series) The [[Tinker Bell (film series)|''Tinker Bell'' film series]] consists of six films, one half-hour special, and one six-minute short, and is based around the character Tinker Bell. ''Peter Pan'' (2019) Disney announced a live action Peter Pan movie with David Lowery directing and co-writing with Toby Halbrooks. Theme park attractions Peter Pan's Flight Peter Pan's Flight is a ride located at Disneyland, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, Tokyo Disneyland and Shanghai Disneyland. Pixie Hollow Pixie Hollow is a character meet-and-greet at Disneyland featured characters from the Tinker Bell film series. ''Back to Never Land'' Back to Never Land is a short film shown inside The Magic of Disney Animation at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Disney Animation at Disney California Adventure. Following the Leader with Peter Pan Following the Leader with Peter Pan is a live interactive show located at Adventureland in Disneyland Paris which opened in 2012. ''Fantasmic! The 'Peter Pan' main characters are featured in a scene in the nighttime show 'Fantasmic!' Video games ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land is a 2002 side-scrolling video game. ''Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land'' Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land is a 2005 video game. ''Kingdom Hearts Neverland appears as a playable world in 'Kingdom Hearts, ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 'Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Peter Pan also appears (along with Tinker Bell) in Kingdom Hearts II as a summon character. ''Disney Infinity'' Peter Pan was referenced in the Disney Infinity series though power discs and in-game toys. Tinker Bell was added as a playable character starting in the second game, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (also known as Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition), although she was primarily based on her Disney Fairies appearances. Nevertheless, the "Disney's Treasure Hunt" intro to the game included a segment based on the 1953 film where the player flies through London as Tinker Bell. Peter Pan was planned to be added to the series via an update for Disney Infinity 3.0 after being chosen by "Toy Box Artists" at the 2015 Disney Infinity Toy Box Summit, but further development for the series was cancelled in May 2016, with the Peter Pan figure having never seen release. Television series ''Once Upon a Time'' Every character aside from the Indian Chief from Peter Pan have appeared in the Disney-inspired show Once Upon a Time. The episode "Second Star to the Right" centers around these characters as well as the first half of the shows third season taking place primarily in Neverland. The show also reverses the roles of Peter Pan and Captain Hook in which Pan is the antagonist and Hook is a protagonist. This variation is exclusive to the series. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Jake and the Never Land Pirates is a spin-off television series based on Disney's Peter Pan franchise. Further spin-offs of this show include: Playing With Skully, Jake's Never Land Pirate School, Mama Hook Knows Best!, and Jake's Buccaneer Blast. Tabletop games ''Walt Disney's Peter Pan: A Game of Adventure'' Walt Disney's Peter Pan: A Game of Adventure is a board game based on the 1953 film, created by Transogram Company. Music ''Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust'' Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust is a compilation album with songs from the Tinker Bell film series. Songs * "The Second Star to the Right" * "You Can Fly" * "A Pirate's Life" * "What Made the Red Man Red?" Theatre and stage Disney on Ice Disney on Ice began a touring production of Peter Pan in 1999. Main and recurring characters * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Tinker Bell * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * The Lost Boys References Category:Peter Pan (franchise) Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Animated film series Category:Warner Bros. Pictures franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises‎